Wingz of Liberty
"'Bout time we kicked this revolution into overdrive." - Jim Raynor(src) Wings of Liberty is the name of the StarCraft II terran campaign and episode. It was released on July 27, 2010.Hyperion's armory is the favored hangout of engineer Rory Swann. It also contains a simulator to test new units. In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, players can buy new upgrades here. Players can "customize" their selections which suit their playstyles, for instance buying defensive upgrades for bunkers would suit a defensive playstyle. When a new upgrade is bought, a short video of the unit or ability is shown. Bridge The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. Matt Horner is usually stationed here. The Battle Report screen allows missions to be replayed. Alternate missions can be played and although doing so will not affect the plot of a particular run through of Wings of Liberty, the missions' achievements can be earned, and credit for doing them (for achievements that have you complete all 29 missions) are also earned. Battle Reports of each mission are generated with stats ranging from SCV count to the actual build order. Cantina The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. The cantina features TV sets (to watch the news) and a jukebox stolen from a bar on Mar Sara. Newly-introduced characters often congregate here, news reports can be watched and decorations for completing a particular arc of the campaign (such as the UNN plaque Findlay took after Media Blitz, or the banner given to Raynor by the Haven colonists after Safe Haven) can be viewed above the door. The laboratory provides upgrades and additional units in campaign mode. There are two research trees: zerg and protoss. Progression up the zerg tree is through accumulating zerg research points in missions, with protoss research points being applied to the protoss tree. Collecting points and advancing up the trees are a type of quest. Points are applied to the tree cumulatively; points are not expended like credits. A tree level is unlocked for every five points accumulated. Each level has two upgrades/unit options, but only one may be chosen. An option must be chosen at each level for the tree to progress. Once a tree has reached 25 points there are no further upgrades or units. Points beyond the 25 may be sold to the Moebius Foundation for 10,000 credits each. Units will become available in the campaign through missions. The player can also gain access to upgrades for them which are purchased outside actual missions in the Hyperion armory. Players will be able to "customize" their selections which suit their playstyles, for instance buying defensive upgrades for bunkers would suit a defensive playstyle. In addition, other upgrades that will never be seen in multiplayer, such as area-of-effect increases or the ability to add both a tech lab and a reactor to a barracks will be included in the system. Most missions completed gives access to a unit or upgrade to a unit. Each unit has two upgrades. There are only enough credits to purchase approximately 80% of upgrades in the campaign. Raynor's Raiders will have access to some older technology, such as Wraiths, goliaths and medics. Protoss Mini-Campaign Wings of Liberty includes a protoss mini-campaign which must be unlocked. It consists of a series of missions, and includes other protoss forces. The mini-campaign is not separate from the main terran campaign; rather, there are missions where the player plays as protoss. The mini-campaign is presented as a flashback of Zeratul's actions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Mission Types The mission types are varied; early missions are focused on acquiring credits and equipment, such as Liberation Day and The Outlaws. One mission consists of a series of train robberies (The Great Train Robbery). The third mission is a hold-out mission. Other missions include one where lava rises every five minutes, killing anything that isn't on high ground (The Devil's Playground); a mission where infested terrans emerge at night and force the player into a hold-out situation, but they become dormant during the day, during which the player tries to kill as many as possible (Outbreak); a mission where there is a invincible mothership and the player has to destroy the nexii powering its shield before it destroys all colonist outposts (Safe Haven); a mission where opposing terran and zerg forces seek to steal an alien artifact from within a hostile protoss fanatics base (Smash and Grab); a mission in which a lone "ghost" must influence a battle (Breakout & Ghost of a Chance); a mission on a xel'naga worldship where rip-field generators damages units (Maw of the Void), a mission on a scrap planet where the player has to compete with a mercenary to achieve a quota of 6000 minerals, scrap having to be collected (Cutthroat), the "Thor" missions (Engine of Destruction and Media Blitz) and one mission will have walls of fire burn across the map and the player must complete the mission before being consumed by a nearby supernova (Supernova). The mission design of the game was based on how Wings of Liberty was a story of "one man and a group of rebels," and were designed to show how Raynor was in over his head, yet could pull off miracles even in the midst of zerg invasions. Storyline Mar Sara After nine years of being a convict, Tychus Findlay was released from cryo-prison, but not without a price.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. Meanwhile, rebel leader Jim Raynor was present on Mar Sara, fighting against a Terran Dominion takeover of a local colony. Traveling back to Joeyray's Bar, he met up with Tychus Findlay, who was an old friend of his. Findlay offered Raynor a business proposal; "liberating" alien artifacts from the Terran Dominion. The Dominion had recently prohibited transportation of such artifacts, and had begun excavating them on planets such as Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. The artifacts would be sold to his contact, the formerly legitimate Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Raynor and Findlay's forces teamed up to steal one such artifact from the Dominion. The zerg invaded Mar Sara en masse, starting at the location of the dig. The Raiders defended a town until the Hyperion could rescue them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. The zerg had, in fact, struck many Dominion worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Afterward, Raynor had the choices of rescuing the colonists of Agria and retrieving an artifact from protoss fanatics at Monlyth. Tal'darim Troubles On Monlyth, the Raiders had to contend with both the Tal'darim, a fanatical protoss splinter faction, and Kerrigan's zerg. They performed a quick smash and grab mission, wrestling the artifact and escaping before Kerrigan could arrive...but not before she could taunt Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterwards, Findlay familiarized himself with the Queen of Blades via the Hyperion's archive, much to Matt Horner's irritation at the lack of permission granted for such access. Findlay saw Kerrigan as a threat to be dealt with. Horner however, was more sensitive and aware of Raynor's past with the former ghost. The next artifact uncovered was on the dead world of Xil, where a Moebius Foundation team had been wiped out. The Raiders descended to the surface and discovered why—the Tal'darim. However, using the ''Drakken'' laser drill as both excavator and weapon, the Raiders succeeded where Moebius had failed and retrieved the artifact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Whispers in the Dark After Xil, Raynor was confronted by another protoss, one who didn't want to kill him—Zeratul. He gave Raynor a cryptic warning about Kerrigan, that for all her sins, she was the only one who could save them from a looming catastrophe. The rebel received an ihan crystal from the Nerazim, one that contained Zeratul's memories. Memories that would allow the terran to understand what his protoss friend had seen and experienced.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Raynor stared into the crystal, seeing Zeratul arrive on the world of Ulaan, seeking a prophecy that heralded the return of the xel'naga. However, Kerrigan was present as well, along with her zerg. The two fought and Kerrigan held her own, but her heart wasn't in it. Like Zeratul, she had seen portents of what the future would bring. And unlike the Dark Templar, she was willing to let fate take her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Zeratul however, clung onto hope and retrieved the prophecy's fragments. He traveled to Zhakul, where the fragments might be translated. Raynor was losing himself in the crystal, prompting the concern of those around him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Nonetheless, he watched as Zeratul arrived on Zhakul, finding the three preservers he sought imprisoned by a hybrid and the local protoss corrupted by its influence. The prelate defeated the creature and freed the preservers, who in turn interpreted the prophecy. It spoke of a "Fallen One" and that what had begun with the Great Hungerer would end in utter darkness. Zeratul realized that the "Great Hungerer" might be the Overmind and departed for Aiur. Aiur was a ruined world, and the area around the corpse of the Overmind was no exception. Zeratul accessed its thoughts from its tendrils, sensing, strangely enough, fear of the future, yet also joy. Arriving at its cortex, the Nerazim was confronted by the spirit of Tassadar, thought dead four years ago. Tassadar had never truly died, and in the high templar's own words, never would. He explained that the Overmind was not always the monstrous creature the protoss had fought in the Great War. Instead, its personality had been altered by an outside force, the Dark Voice, compelling it to assault the protoss rather than merge naturally to perform the xel'naga's cycle of rebirth. The Overmind knew it had been corrupted, but had been created without free will and could therefore not fight its overriding directive. It could, however, create a being who might save its species from manipulation...the Queen of Blades. For it had seen what the future held. And through Tassadar, Zeratul saw it as well. In the present, Raynor took the final step and saw what others before him had—Armageddon. Humanity had been consumed, the galaxy was in flames, the protoss were making a final stand on a distant, shadowed world and the Swarm had come under the control of the hybrids, as well as their mysterious leader. The Dark Voice mocked the protoss, revealing that in this future, Kerrigan, the one person who might have saved them, was dead, killed in the perception that she had been the true threat. The protoss were eventually overcome and darkness descended over the galaxy. And Kerrigan, the same being responsible for bringing death and destruction to the Korpulu Sector, was the only one who could avert this. The Final Artifacts Sarah Kerrigan made another play for the artifacts. She personally led an invasion of Tyrador VIII, where the Moebius Foundation was based. Their own forces had managed to evacuate for the most part, but were unable to destroy their data cores which would reveal the locations of the rest of the artifacts. Raynor's Raiders were hired by the Foundation's leader, Dr. Emil Narud, to destroy the data cores before Kerrigan could get to them. The Raiders were successful in this action.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. However, this close call with Kerrigan caused Raynor to fall into a depression. The next artifact was located on Typhon XI. As the Hyperion neared the planet, the star it orbited began to fall into a supernova. Raynor's Raiders had to quickly descend, fight their way past Tal'darim and make off with the artifact before the planet was consumed. The Raiders once again stole an artifact from the Tal'darim. The Raiders, expecting to meet with the Moebius Foundation, instead came across a Dominion fleet, led by its flagship, the Bucephalus. Raynor and Findlay invaded the Bucephalus, intending to kill Arcturus Mengsk. Instead, Raynor found his son, Valerian, who offered to work with him in order to rescue Sarah Kerrigan from her infestation. Raynor agreed. Raynor's Raiders located the last piece of the artifact on a xel'naga worldship occupied by the Tal'darim. The Tal'darim Executor made a personal appearance in his own mothership but it was useless; the Raiders made off with the last piece. The Return to Char Raynor allied with Valerian Mengsk to go down to Char to try to de-infest Kerrigan. Many members of his crew became distrustful of Raynor, especially Milo Kachinsky and Tychus Findlay, who drunkenly branded Raynor as a coward. Raynor overheard this, and after besting an armored Findlay during a fight, Raynor explained that the zerg invasion was the greater of two evils and doing so would save humanity, turning the crew back to his side. After an unpleasant meeting with General Horace Warfield, Raynor was briefed on the battlecruiser Bucephalus, the flagship of the Dominion fleet. Valerian received a transmission from his father, who was proud of his son's ambition, which was to prove himself a worthy heir by de-infesting Kerrigan and allying with the biggest terrorist ever, but believed he was in "way over your head." Arcturus was then shocked that Raynor allied with his son, which Raynor assured Arcturus that they had a "score to settle." After the transmission, Valerian was pleased. The zerg then launched a pre-emptive strike.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. The initial landing was a disaster. Many attack groups were destroyed while in-flight and those that landed were either wiped out by zerg forces on the planet or were scattered. Raynor and his forces were able to take a foothold on Char, soon afterward proceeding to rescue General Warfield and his men, who had crash landed in the initial assault. Warfield commended Raynor on his bravery. The zerg's ground or air support then had to be taken out. The terran forces could assault the main hive because of the massive number of zerg around it. More zerg were also incoming from previously invaded Terran Dominion worlds. Therefore, the zerg's nydus network had to be taken out or their air support. After the zerg's support was taken out, the terran forces rallied to launch the final attack on the primary hive, after an inspiring speech by Raynor. General Warfield, with a new cybernetic arm, delivered the fully assembled xel'naga artifact to Raynor, where the terran forces had to hold out against the zerg until the artifact was fully charged to de-infest Kerrigan. The artifact became fully charged and launched a powerful energy nova that destroyed the zerg forces and partially de-infested Kerrigan. Raynor and Findlay then led a small team of marines into the main hive to retreive Kerrigan. Tychus then tried to fulfill his deal with Mengsk by killing Kerrigan and earning his freedom. Raynor defended Kerrigan from Tychus and then shot him. Raynor then walked outside to a sunrise, carrying Sarah Kerrigan over a war-torn Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Valerian Mengsk's gambit paid off; Kerrigan has been de-infested. While the zerg invasion was halted, Tychus Findlay is dead, and Arcturus Mengsk remains secure on his throne. Branching Paths Hanson's Saga The Raiders aided the world of Agria, which had been abandoned by the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. After the evacuation, Dr. Ariel Hanson joined the Raiders. Spectres Gabriel Tosh, a former Dominion ghost turned anti-Dominion spectre, hoped to use the fighting to mask the acquisition of jorium, terrazine, and suitable candidates needed to augment Project Shadow Blade. He sought the help of Jim Raynor, hoping to use their alliance against Arcturus Mengsk. The Revolution Although the Raiders had a low amount of funds as well as morale, these factors did not stop Matt Horner from working toward a better future. Legacy of the Void is the name of the StarCraft II protoss campaign and episode. It is the third and final StarCraft II product, released separately from the other two games, Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm, occurring after them chronologically,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 beginning immediately after the ending of Heart of the Swarm.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 It was expected to be priced as an expansion in 2009.Webnet. 2009-08-17. Rob Pardo Q&A - Battle.net, Wings of Liberty, and more. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-29. However, it was released as an independent installment, not requiring any previous version of StarCraft II to run.2014-11-07, BlizzCon 2014 Opening Ceremony. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-11-11 It has received a simultaneous PC/Mac release. The game's beta began on March 31, 2015.2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-03-20 Pre-purchasing the game gives access to the beta and to the Whispers of Oblivion mini-campaign. The game was released on November 10, 2015. Storyline The story of Legacy of the Void concludes the StarCraft II trilogy, picking up where Heart of the Swarm ended. It contains three mission prologue campaign Whispers of Oblivion, featuring Zeratul as he attempts to make sense of the scattered prophecy that spoke of the return of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 The central campaign begins with the reclamation of Aiur, which goes awry due to the return of Amon and the corruption of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 As Hierarch Artanis, the player must unite the scattered protoss factions, and find a way to force Amon back into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. The campaign features planets from previous games such as Korhal and Shakuras, as well as new locations such as Ulnar and Glacius. The main campaign features 19 missions, with an additional two extra mini-campaigns featuring three missions each. An additional three mission campaign, named Into the Void, serves as an epilogue for Legacy of the Void, and as a conclusive end to the story arc started in StarCraft. Reclamation Reclamation shows a conversation between Artanis and Kaldalis on an asteroid or planetoid orbiting Aiur. The protoss reclamation of Aiur from the zerg begins the next day. Artanis doubts whether it is right for many protoss to die to reclaim the symbol of the old protoss civilization, one that lost Aiur due to its own critical flaw of disunity. Kaldalis counters that the reclamation is for the new unified protoss civilization, and that its future is worth fighting for. Artanis is placated, and the two return to the Golden Armada. Unity The opening cinematic, as narrated by Artanis, shows a protoss force battling against the zerg in an effort to retake Aiur. Kaldalis stated that with the Khala they couldn't lose. During the battle, the group's high templar merged into an archon. The protoss appeared to lose, when more were warped into combat to confront the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-09-13. he player is able to choose the order of visiting planets in a manner similar to previous games. Bonus objectives can be completed within missions for solarite, which upgrades the support abilities of the Spear of Adun. The game features a three mission epilogue ''Into the Void'', in which the player uses factions and abilities from all three previous campaigns. It is designed to conclude the story started in StarCraft.2015-06-22, Blizzard: Legacy of the Void is the End of the StarCraft Story. IGN, accessed on 2015-11-24 Characters *Alarak *Amon *Artanis *Samir Duran *Fenix *Matt Horner *Karax *Sarah Kerrigan *Ma'lash *Valerian Mengsk *Jim Raynor *Rohana *Selendis *Alexei Stukov *Talis *Vorazun *Zagara *Zeratul Category:Sagas